Chibified Labyrinth
by S.E.T1
Summary: This is a cute little story I made. It's the original Labyrinth, from the movie, with changed here and there, and with a chibi Sarah! The only resemblence being her name, but it's a cute story. This is the begining, I change my writing technique a little
1. Default Chapter

As My World Falls Down

This is the story of little Sarah. Now Sarah grew up in a rather rich family and was constantly given all the desires of her heart. This act of being spoiled never seemed to, well, spoil her. She retained a sweet innocent young heart, and only wanted to delve into her many worlds of fantasy.

She loved most of the Disney movies and her bedroom shown it, decorated elaborately in posters, dolls, games, picture books and the like. Yet one thing pleased her heart beyond everything else…

Labyrinth. She absolutely adored it. She watched the movie from whenever she could remember, had the game, the play book, the Sarah costume, everything. And that brings us to what she wanted from her parents on this very special day. Today, little Sarah turns seven and a half…

…Sarah was so overly excited, her half birthday has finally come, making her seven and a half, and there was only one thing her little heart wished for on this oh so special day. 

She flew down the stairs in her lacy off white dress which was tucked into her blue genes. Her long brown hair crowned with the crown of daisies that she made for herself flowed behind her as she ran. Hardly able to contain herself, she held to her heart the one thing she wanted so dearly for her half birthday. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" she called out, holding out the 'y' sound to add to her enthusiasm and insistence.  As she ran her little kitten Toby, named that even though she was a she, cried out with her with cute little "meows, as if mimicking her. 

"

"Yes Darling? We're in the living room." her mother finally called out.  Sarah quickly ran to the room, feet hardly touching the ground in her excitement. 

When she finally reached the large room where her parents where, she stood there for a while, trying to catch her breath and waiting to be noticed.  "What is it darling?" her father asked, looking over at her as she entered the room. 

Not even able to speak, she thrust the piece of paper up for them to see. Her mother took the piece of paper and looked at it. "What's this?" she asked, and Sarah's father peered over her shoulder to look also.

"A Labyrinth play!" Sarah said exuberantly, still panting, either from the excitement or from the run through the house.

"Yes but dear, you've seen all the plays there has been! In every theater in the state. What makes this one so special?" her father asked, looking down at his daughter over his half cut glasses.

"I wanna be in it!" she said and jumped up to take the paper back. Then, pointing that the text she wanted to be seen, held the paper up again. "Additions are today! Right on my half birthday!!" she exclaimed, beaming brightly with excitement. 

"Oh my," her mother said after taking the piece of paper again to examine the text more closely. "This says additions start in an hour."

Sarah swept Toby up into her arms and fixed the white flower headband on her head. "That's why I'm already in costume!" She said, indicating the cute smaller sized white lacey dress that was tucked into her blue jeans. "You better hurry!" she said and flew out the front door before her parents could say a word of protest…

…She sat in eager anticipation as one by one actresses went up to try out for the part of Sarah. Each one having to glance at their lines from time to time. Some were horribly done, at least to the eyes of little Sarah, and some were fairly well done, but she was sure that she was better than any of them.

When the last one before her went and finished the short part needed for the addition, Sarah clapped politely then jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs and on to the stage, her kitten close behind her. 

She bowed at her waist then cutely cleared her throat to begin. _"Through dangers untold and-" She had hardly finished the first line when chuckles were heard from the audience. Sarah pouted and lightly stomped her foot in aggravation at being stopped during her lines. _

The rather large director stood to his feet, wiping an eye, "I'm sorry deary, but this is for the big kids. I'm afraid you're much too young." He said, and her parents could be seen walking to him quickly.

That saddened little Sarah, and her lower lip started to quiver and her eyes fill up with tears. She hadn't even dropped to the ground in a fit of tears though when the director cleared his throat and in a nervous voice spoke up, "I apologize Miss Sarah. My mistake, please continue." He said and sat down where he conversed with her parents some more, and something was handed to him, but Sarah didn't really take any note.

She smiled and straightened herself again and took a deep breath to begin the lines again, but again she was interrupted, this time without even getting out one word or even puff of breath. The director had jumped to his feet and started applauding vigorously. "Bravo! Bravo! Congratulations, Sarah is it? Marvelous! You've got the part! Sorry ladies, but you can leave now, you are all welcome to come see the play free of charge." He said joyously.

Sarah was about to protest at being interrupted again, but just lightly stomped her foot and flew down the stairs to where her parents and the director were talking. Then, picking up Toby, beamed brightly up at the director. "When can I do it!?"

"Do what? Oh! You mean the play! Well, It'd probably take a week or few to get you and the crew working together, you know, all the usual preparations so…"

"Oh! But I know all the lines by heart! I could do it in my sleep! Honest! And today's my half birthday!!" Sarah interrupted, over joyous and excited to the point where it seemed she'd explode. 

The director took a step back to regain himself at hearing her words, "Today?" He then glanced back at her parents for a moment, then turned back to the little bundle and smiled. Kneeling down to her level her took her hand and shook it. "Well then! You've got a deal! Today it is!"…

…She hugged Toby one last time before she had to be taken away from her. She had insisted that Toby be used as the character Sarah's little brother, so they had just taken her away to settle her in the crib for her first scene.  She felt a little bad at Toby being alone for so long, but the play should last no more than two hours, so she guessed that Toby would be alright, they only needed her for a few scenes anyway.

She focused on the stage that was waiting for her, completely ignoring the stares and weird looks she got from the other crew members, those in costume and those who were working behind the scenes. She felt really small with all the people towering over her, but it didn't matter much to her. 

The stands on the side of her face were braids and wrapped around her head where they tied in the back and her old headband was replaced with a brand new one. Her dress was also perfect for the part, even though she still wore the same blue jeans underneath of course, though they wouldn't be shown until after the first few lines.

Her cue came after the crowd outside had died down and the lights were turned on only to the stage. She took a deep breath, smiled one last time in complete glee, then walked onto the stage.

The setup was almost perfect, hard to believe that it was only a prop, but she knew she was there on the stage by the reflections of a few people's glasses in the crowd and a few chuckles when she stepped onto the stage. It was almost perfect.

She lightly ran to the place where she was to begin the first lines, acting Sarah act her part for her play in the Labyrinth, it was one of those weird and mostly superfluous  part in the movie, but it was a beginning at least.

She ran through the first few scenes, they flew by quickly, and she did her lines very well, loving the part. Then it came time for her to go to Toby, after being left home alone with him/her. The room props were great, complete with stuffed animals, the games, and everything that had been in the older Sarah's room. 

_"Lancelot!"_ She carried out her lines. _"Someone's been in my room again! I hate that! I hate it!"_ She said, and slammed open the door to the bedroom scene and walked right across the hall, the scene quickly and expertly getting changed into Toby's room.

She found the doll on the floor and picked it up, yelling at the baby kitten now which was supposed to be her hated little brother. _"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"  _She said and hugged her doll.

The next lines flew by, she mocked telling Toby a mean story, then after fits of crying gave up and put him/her back into the crib, tucking the little kitten in, though it still wouldn't stop crying. She started to leave for the door, turning around with her hand on the light switch. _"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away"_ she said and turned the light switch to off. "_Right now."_  And the lights turned off to the point where the audience couldn't be seen at all…


	2. II

But Toby was no longer meowing/crying. Though she knew that was in the script, she was surprised and somewhat scared at how they made her stop so quickly. She didn't have to be acting when she turned around just as the crying stopped and walked back into the room 'dramatically.' "Toby?" She called worriedly. She turned the light switch on and off, getting nothing. Lightening on cue, surprisingly real. _Wow! This is better then anything I could imagine!_ She thought to herself.

"Toby?" she walked to the crib and pulled off the covers, no one was there, which made her wonder of course how they had taken her kitten away. The wonders of special effects amazed her. Noises went on all around her in Toby's room, of course being Goblins, and thunder struck.

She looked at the bedroom window which was supposed to lead to the patio, and it surprised her how amazingly real the view was, seeing the snow owl fighting to get inside. The script said she was supposed to just stand there in suspense until the owl burst through the doors.

Well, being little Sarah, she choose to do the opposite, excited to meet the Goblin King and finally start the Labyrinth part of the play, and of course, part of her angry at him for taking her kitten away. She walked to the doors calmly and swung then open, blocking her face with her hands as the owl flew in. The flapping then stopped, and a shadow now loomed over her. When she uncovered her face she saw the actual Goblin King.Standing there in front of her in a dramatic pose, dressed in flowing black medieval garb and wild hair.

."Wow! You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"

"Who'd you expect?" he said and folded his arms. 

"Hey.. Where's Toby?!" she said, folding her arms also, trying to mimic his evilness, hardly afraid at this point at all but quite excited. 

"You know very well where he is." He said firmly, a smirk crossing his lips.

 "Aww.. But I didn't mean it!" her arms melted from their place and fell to her sides, her eyes shown a little fear in them, as she now started to feel a wave of regret and missed her kitten greatly. 

"Oh you didn't?" he said sarcastically with an evil smile, just getting more harsh, not budging at all though it was apparent that she was near tears.

 "Aww.. Can I just have my kitten back? Please? She must be so scared!" she exclaimed, tears now starting to build up in her big eyes.

"Sarah..." he said firmly to get her attention and started to circle her, looking down upon her as he did so. "Go back to your room.. Play with your toys and your costumes." he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Forget about the kitten."

Tears welled up in her little bright blue eyes as she realized that, although it was a play, she wouldn't see her kitten until the end of it! "I can't!" she said, her lower lip trembling. "This isn't fun anymore! Give me Toby!" she yelled at him.

"Sarah." he said firmly again. He raised his hand and a crystal ball appeared in it. "I brought you a gift."

"Huh?" she said and blinked, trying to squint her eyes to see it, since it was still rather dark. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more." he said and started to move the crystal back and forth, making her watch it as if in a trance. "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who-"

"Oh yeah! That!" she said, interrupting his lines, and reached into her pocket. "I got one of those too!" she said, taking out a small crystal ball, just like his except small enough to fit her size. "I wonder if this one could show me my dreams too…" she said and tried to imitate the hand movements he had made with the crystal ball.

He was rather annoyed at this. "Sarah!" he said, and twisted the crystal ball and it turned into an unnaturally miniature snarling dog, hardly more than a half a foot in size. "Don't defy me!" he said, looked at the snarling dog and threw it at Sarah.

Sarah screamed and covered her face with her arms, trying to fight it off, then threw it down onto the ground where it turned back into a small goblin, giggled, then ran off. Sarah fell to the floor in frightened tears.

The Goblin King smirked, "You're no match for me Sarah!"

"But.. I just want my kitten back!" she said in utter tears.

He sighed and went out of the two doors, where instead of the outside night sky, there was now a scene of the labyrinth. He pointed out at it. "She's there... In my castle" he said.

 Sarah quickly jumped to her feet and walked out of the room,  the scene completely changing to the outside where a little ways off, down a hill covered in dirt and leafless plants, was the goblin city, surrounded by an easy looking Labyrinth. 

"Wow.." she said, gazing at it with eyes now shining with excitement rather than tears. "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City!?" she said, gazing up at him. 

He stood dramatically, his hair and cape blowing in the wind, the Labyrinth behind him. "Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

"Tsk." she said, rather annoyed that he kept trying to discourage her. "I can't! Don't you understand that I can't?! It doesn't even look that far anyway…" she added as she went ahead to look at the scene.

He came up behind her and squatted down, looking over her shoulder. "It's further than you think. Time is short.." he said then stood up and pointed at a thirteen hour clock that somehow was there outside hung on a tree and seemed to wind it up just by turning his finger. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your little kitten…becomes one of us... Forever…" he said, backing up, and shaking his head, as he did so, after every word he faded further and further away, until there was nothing but an echoing mocking voice. "Such a pity…"

She watched him as he went, with an unimpressed look on her face. "Wow… What a drama King... Cool effects though." she said, than looked at the scene of the Labyrinth again. "The Labyrinth. Doesn't look that hard. Well! Come on feet!" she said and skipped on down the hill humming to herself the introduction song from the movie.

She almost expected Hoggle to be standing there, as he was in the movie, but of course he was now a doll in Sarah's room, nothing more (this was of course just the way little Sarah's imagination imagined it being). What she did see, was that the whole outside of the Labyrinth walls were infested with Fairies. 

"Aw!" she whined and stomped her foot to add to her frustrated enthusiasm. "How am I supposed to get inside?!"

"Um, Excuse me." she heard a gruff voice say from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see a short goblin dressed in red and grayish beaten up leather clothing, tossing a coin up and down in his fat calloused hands. His hair was a matted mess and fell onto his rather unattractive face, (well... She couldn't really tell too much if it was unattractive of not... She couldn't really see too much of his face...). "Don't do that!" she complained.

"Well sorry." he said in a rude annoyed voice and walked off. Picking up a large hammer he walked over to where the little fairies were buzzing around.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" she asked, skipping up behind him, careful to stay away from the fairies.

"Beats me." he said and slammed down on the hammer, smashing one of the fairies as it let out a pitiful shriek and crumbled on the floor in a pathetically dramatic pose with its blonde hair falling onto her and her little wings splayed out. 

She stood rather shocked, not at the dead fairy, of course, but at the fact that he did not answer her question. Didn't she ask the right one? "Where's the door that leads to the Labyrinth?" she asked, skipping up behind him as he aimed to hit another fairy.

"Ah!" he said surprised and missed the fairy. It giggled and bit him before flying away safely. "OW! Damn you! Don't surprise me like that!" he yelled, rubbing his ear where the fairy had playfully yet quite painfully bit him.

She stomped her foot aggravated and pouted. "I don't care! I want to get into the Labyrinth."  She whined.

"And I want to get doing my job with out you bothering me!" he said and continued his hunt without such as looking at her.

Her lower lip trembled pathetically and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're mean!" she screamed and fell to the floor in a crying fit of tears.

"No. I'm Haggle, get it right." he said and slammed down onto another little nude fairy.

"Haggle?" she asked and blinked, just like that, yet again, snapping out of her fit. She jumped to her feet and searched her pockets for something.

He glanced back at her just as he raised the hammer again, interested in what she was up to. "What are you looking for?" he asked curious.

"Well, you said you haggle right? So... must be something I could trade for you telling me where the door to the Labyrinth is!" she said and searched her pockets. "Aha! Here we are!" she said and pulled out the small toy crystal ball she had, which resembled closely to the Goblin King's crystal ball.

He smirked gleefully, tossing his coin into the air again. "Well, well then... You've got a deal then. It lands on Jareth and I get that ball of yours... It lands on the fairy and I tell you where the door to the Labyrinth is." he said, the smirk growing, getting ready to flip the coin.

"Ok- Hey! Wait!" she said and put her hands on her hip. "I don't trust you!" 

"Hey, hey! I don't cheat! I only barter!" he said, catching the coin and keeping it in his hands this time.

"I make the decisions! It lands on the fairy and you get the ball. It lands on Jareth and you tell me..." she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "It lands on Jareth and you help me get into the Labyrinth."

He frowned defeated but nodded, unable to put the bet aside with such a high prize. Sarah smiled in victory and watched as he tossed the coin up in the air. He watched it go up and fall, then nervously, after glancing at the little Sarah, caught the coin at the last second. "Tell you what, I'll just show you inside anyway..." he said, too nervous that he would loss against her.

"I knew it!" she said and danced around gleefully. "Hahaha! I knew it! I knew it!" she said and grinned.

He groaned and walked over to a part of the wall, Sarah skipping up behind him gleefully. He looked up at the top of the wall and called up, "'Ey! You two up there! Let down the ladder!" he called up, and two worms, with lights tufts of blue, dressed only in a colorful scarf which was wrapped around their necks, if they even had one; anyway, they let down a rope latter from the top of the wall.

"Yea!" she said, and stuck her tongue out at Haggle as she started climbing up the ladder. "See ya later!" she said.

He grumbled as he walked back off to his fairy hunting, "Let's hope not..."

Little Sarah was now over excited, and as she reached the top of the wall she sat down giving an over-exaggerated tired sigh. "Wow! That was higher up that I thought!" she said, then looked down at the other side of the wall that led into the first part of the Labyrinth. "Hey... You know how I'm supposed to get down?"

"Who me? Nah, I'm just a worm, heh." the little worm said. "How bout you just come on with me and the Misses and have a nice cup 'o tea?" he said, indicating to the other little worm that smiled warmly.

"Nah, that's okay. I gotta go get my kitten back..." she said and tried to lower herself down the wall, but just hung there with her hands hanging onto the top of the wall. "Ah! It's too far down!" she whined and started crying.

"No it's not! Just let go! You'll see what I mean!" the misses said.

"But I'll hurt myself! The floor is way too far down!" she complained, glancing down.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place! The floor is right under your feet!" she said again.

"She ain't gonna listen... c'mon, let's help 'er." the other worm said and the both of them crawled over her fingers.

"Ah! Don't do that! It tickles!" she said and started laughing hysterically as her fingers started slipping. "I'll fall! Don't!" she said, then screamed as her hands slipped and she fell onto her feet not even a foot down. She blinked her now open eyes, and looked back up, the wall now very far away. "Hey! That's not fair!" she complained and stomped her foot.


End file.
